User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 1: The Day We First Met
Anthony and his twin brother, Andrew were the hygiene monitors of Sacred Hearts Primary School. They were best known for their strict attitude towards the students hygiene, thus they were proven reliable and efficient by Mrs. Lawson, the school's discipline teacher. Compared to Andrew, Anthony was the strictest of the two. Until one day... "Hey big brother, let's go home together!" Anthony heard the cheerful voice of his brother coming from behind. "Okay", he replied with a stern look on his face. When they were walking home together, Anthony noticed that there was a rather unclean boy collecting reusable materials in an alley. After they went back home... "Andrew, I will be going out for a while." Anthony said to Andrew. "Big brother, what's the matter? You are behaving differently as usual!" The cute boy asked his older brother with a puzzled look. "It's nothing. I'll be back soon." Anthony reassured Andrew and walked out of home to go to the alley where he saw the boy. When Anthony walked to the alley he just passed by, he saw the boy was still in the alley. He looked at the boy: he had messy saddle brown hair which was very long, almost covering his face. He also had a blotch of dirt on his cheek. Without further thinking, he went to help him. "Thank you for helping me, may I know what was your name?" The boy asked. "My name is Anthony." Anthony replied. "I'm Alex." He said with a smile on his face. "What? Your name is Alexander?" Anthony thought to himself. He was very confused at that moment." "Do you want me to send you home? It's going to rain." Anthony offered Alex. "Alright." When they arrived at Alex's house, Anthony was surprised that Alex came from a poor family. He observed the house carefully: the house was very small and there were holes on the roof that was made of zinc pieces. "Mom! I'm home!" Alex shouted inside his house. "You're back, Alex. Who is this handsome boy?" Alex's mom greeted Anthony with a warm smile on her face. "He's Anthony. He's my new friend." Alex told his mother. "Oh, I see. Could you please help to take care of Alex when he was in school?" Alex's mom asked Anthony. "No problem." He said. After a month they became friends, Anthony and Candy JEM came to help Alex to clean up his house. "Alex, I'm going to cut your hair." Anthony said sternly to Alex. "No!!!" Alex exclaimed. "You must!!!" Anthony shouted angrily. "Why do you want to cut Alex's hair?" Joni asked. "Alex's hair length is over the school's limit, he had been punished for two times, he will be expelled if we do not do something!" Anthony said. "I don't want to be expelled from school..." Alex begging Anthony with teary eyes. "Then sit quietly and let me cut your hair!" Anthony commanded. "Yes sir!" Alex sat down quietly. After a couple of hours... "Yes! Finished!" Anthony exclaimed. "Wow! Alex you're so cute!" Both Candy JEM and Alan, Alex's brother praised. "Wait a second, are you Alex?" Mia and Emilia asked. "Yeah... Does it look weird?" Alex asked while running her hand over her hair. "Alex really is a girl! Our speculations are right!" Candy JEM cheered. Anthony was tidying up the living room. He blushed when he heard Candy JEM's words. "Thank you Anthony for helping me!" Alex thanked Anthony with a wide smile. "You're...you're welcome." Anthony replied while blushing like a shy schoolgirl. Category:Blog posts